Object of Obsession
by Marauders Gal
Summary: [TEASER] Hermione – broken, changed and now owned by Hogwarts’ deadliest – has become the epitome of everything she does not believe in.. weak, helpless and afraid. But how? Why? What has Draco Malfoy done?


Object of Obsession

Prologue

Summary – TEASER Hermione – broken, changed and now owned by Hogwarts' deadliest – has become the epitome of everything she does not believe in; weak, helpless and afraid. But how? Why? What has Draco Malfoy done?

**WARNING: **Slight sexual content is involved in this chapter.

* * *

"You know you can't resist me," he hissed in her ear, blowing cool breath on the back of her neck. "So why bother trying?"

Hermione gasped softly, squeezing her eyes shut as his teeth nipped the sensitive skin on her neck. Running his tongue back over the tiny wound, he trailed his fingers tenderly down her bare arms causing her to shudder involuntarily as sensations coursed through her entire body.

"Why do you hate me, Hermione? Why?" Draco asked, as though truly puzzled, unable to grasp the possible concept of dislike towards him. The Slytherin Prince continued the soft biting of her porcelain skin, admiring the marks he made. _His_ marks. She was his.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep herself from gasping or worse yet, breaking down in utter hysteria.

"I-I … d…d-d-"

He kissed her neck, trailing with his lips until he could taste the salty tears on her neck, abruptly ceasing her attempted reply. Hermione took in a deep, shuddery breath.

"I-I … I don't-" More tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't hate you."

Draco allowed himself a small chuckle. "Liar," he whispered.

Hermione felt his arms drop to the bed they both sat upon and though she could not see his expression with him behind her, she knew that he was angry.

"You know I don't like liars, Hermione," Draco reminded her.

"I'm n-not lying!" Hermione choked, the hysteria rising in her voice. Draco grasped her elbow and twisted her around to face him on an awkward side-ways angle, her knees still curled up under her. The fear and alarm on her face only made Draco smirk, feeling totally in control.

"So you like it when I do this?" Draco further twisted Hermione's body, forcing the witch onto her back before crawling on top of her. A choked sob escaped her lips before she could stop it and as she moved to cover her mouth in shock, Draco had already pinned her arms to either side of her.

"You're telling me you like looking in the mirror to find all the marks I've left over your body?" Draco asked patronisingly, lowering his face mere inches from hers before biting down hard on the skin of her collar bone. "Or even better, you're comfortable with the reminder that you're constantly violated – in your own bed?"

By now Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bullshit."

"W-Why are you doing this t-to me?" Hermione stammered, unable to keep the shake out of her voice. "What did I e-ever do to you?"

"You didn't have to do anything, Granger," Draco spat, tracing a slim solitary finger from her neckline all the way to her navel until Hermione began making soft noises of feeble protest.

"Don't … don't …" she breathed softly but Draco's hand continued; lower and lower..

"You're a filthy and disgusting Mudblood. Owned and maimed is all you'll ever deserve to be," Draco spat, the revulsion dripping from his voice. Hermione gasped as Draco's hand found its mark.

_I'm still clothed … he might not do it tonight …_

The thought was more a plea – a prayer to anyone up there who might be listening to her.

Up above them both, a small clock began to chime softly.

_One … Two … Three …_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping her tightly closed eyelids.

_Four … Five … Six …_

Draco's sharp teeth nipped at her neck, instantly leaving behind his brand.

_Seven … Eight … Nine …_

Hermione moaned, sobbing gently against Draco's lips and he brushed them against her own.

_Ten … Eleven … Twelve …_

As the final chime rang, Hermione let out a choked breath; midnight – it was a new day.

Realisation hit her at full force.

"Please … not tonight," Hermione cried between short, panting breaths. "Not tonight."

_Of all nights …_

Draco only smirked, the thought edging him on now more than ever.

"Happy birthday, Hermione Granger."

* * *

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a while … who am I kidding, it's been FOREVER. Anyway, I've been working on some different stuff after suffering a TOTAL writer's block for several previous stories (including Corruptive, for all you fans).

This – I hope – is a little something different. It's only a small taste of what I've come up with, but I hope it entices you.

Review and let me know whether or not to continue.

Marauders Gal


End file.
